Is This Real Freedom?
by ShinigamiSolo
Summary: Its a new begining or the same old story. Sakura comes to the worst school from her 'academy' but is it better than before. She meets old friends and some new ones. One intresting guy and one horror. GXS
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to Your New Life**_

Everything changed for the young girl within two unruly weeks. This had become her personal hell. Public school. And to add was it was known for having the worst of the worst students. On the outside it was clean and stable looking. The letters spelling Leaf Public School aka Inferno Central seemed new but the new girl knew different. She had seen true pictures of the inside. Wall paint was pealing off, lockers either was dented or broken, and worst of all graffiti of random things everywhere!

'Why did they have to pick this school of all places?' the girl thought sadly. She walked up the steps slowly in regret of agreeing to go there. She pushed open the doors to see empty hallways. She knew she was late because she wanted to be. Nothing changed from the photos shown to her. Every step to the front office made her horror story more real than ever. She stopped at the first desk with a sigh escaping her lips. She noticed there was a glass between her and the rest of the office. The girl ringed the bell lightly and one of the back doors opened slightly to the onyx eyes of a small woman. Her pupils grew wide in notice of the younger woman. The door opened more and revealed the hour glass figure of the woman.

"Oh my, you must be Miss Sakura Haruno!" the woman exclaimed. She rushed to the desk with papers in hand. "Thank you for coming. I am sorry to tell you that you are late."

"I know I am late," Sakura answered nonchalant.

"Well, here are you schedule, map of school, and ID. I am going to warn you now but you may be made fun of for your strange color of hair with it being pink and all," Shizune advised sadly.

"I'm okay. I am use to being looked at strange," Sakura reassured. The black haired woman walked out of a glass door and led the new student to her first class.

"Mr. Umino can be very strict but a lot of students like him because he gives them a lot of attention. Of course, he does get distracted easily," Shizune explained with a giggle. Soon the little woman stopped in front of a door decorated with papers that went from low C to high A. Shizune opened the door with no worries and caught the teacher in the middle of roll call.

"Hello, Iruka! This is your missing student, Miss Sakura Haruno," Shizune smiled. Iruka got a little blush on his face at the sight of the office lady.

'**Brown to black hair, standard clothes of a teacher, and dark eyes make him average. The scar across the bridge of his face shows he has the experience of battle. He is a push over with a sad story,' **came a voice in Sakura's head. Doctors said she had Double Personality Disorder but she knew what it was. A winged figure that has taken care of her since birth.

"Oh, Miss Shizune! Hello to the both of you! Miss Sakura take desk spot number five next to Miss Hyuuga," Iruka smiled. Sakura turned her head to the other girl.

'**Indigo hair with clear white eyes and no pupils, natural physical features of the Hyuuga clan. Her facial expression shows she is very coward like which is strange for their usual egotism. You can be nice to this one. She seems a lot more…open as to say than the usual," **the inner self spoke again. Sakura walked to her assigned desk slowly to try not startle the girl of equal age. She sat down quietly to be startled herself with a hand held out beside her.

"Hi, I am Hin-Hinata Hyuuga!" Hinata introduced. She had an embarrassed blush lightly on her pale skin. She wore a ivory dress shirt with a gray skirt and matching knee high boots. "I like your shoes." Sakura looked down at her own boots and smiled. They were a shiny black but not bulky like. It went with her red-and-black plaid skirt and her red dress shirt.

"Thank you, Hinata. I am Sakura Haruno. Do we always have to wear skirts and dress shirts? I mean it's more comfortable than my past uniform but I would think the school wouldn't mind," Sakura responded to Hinata's conversation starter.

"Yeah, it is the only thing they are strict on here. Guys have to wear dress shirts but any bottoms. We can have undershirts showing as long as they are not considered sexual advancements. But some days we have free dress," Hinata explained.

"Oh F-U-N," Sakura said with sarcasm. Hinata giggled at her new friend's amusement of the matter.

"Hey! Talk in free time ladies. Now we have to concentrate on our English work. Talk later, work now," Iruka instructed. The rest of the period went as boring as ever for the new student. She knew all this. She was basically in college classes before she came to this low class school. She slowly scanned the room to the notice the room was split in half of genders. She a good look at the boys and saw no interest until one caught her eye.

'**Unusual blood colored hair, jade eyes, and cream skin shows he is unflawed except for those ringed eyes. He most likely has no sleep with how dark those circles are. I can feel a presence in him that can be dangerous,' **Sakura's inner self explained.

"Sabaku no Gaara! Stop doodling and do your assignment given to you!" Iruka ordered sternly. This is was about the fourth time he had to discipline the young boy. Gaara looked up with no emotions showing on any part of his body. Sakura looked away sensing Iruka's eyes wondering her way. "Miss Haruno! Why are you not doing your work?"

"I am done, Mr. Umino," Sakura answered with slight anger.

"Well then I will give you more work to keep your eyes away from the male side of the room..." Iruka went on about how the work was good distraction for students but Sakura had zoned him out. She was in her own mental battle.

'**How dare this bastard demand we do more than others!'**

'_Please stop, we promised to be good and I plan to keep it.'_

'**Why doesn't anyone say anything? Are we alone in this?'**

'_Only until the others are ready. They will come and we will not be so vulnerable to this type of treatment.'_

'**Let it happen quick. It will be hard to restrain.'**

"Are you listening, Miss Haruno?" Iruka questioned.

"You want to hear yes but then you will ask me what you said. Something I cannot answer. Honestly no I have not paid one bit of attention to your unneeded lecture. I am done with my work and I will do no more than required," Sakura said quickly. Her pupils went to hostile slits when Iruka clicked his tongue. Before a scene could happen, the teacher walked away to a raised hand to another girl.

'**Two tight Chinese buns of brunette hair and matching hair show normality with a weirdness inside. She doesn't need help obviously. She is saving the drama,'** the inner self chuckled.

Sakura looked at the teacher 'instructing' the odd girl. Her movements showed slight annoyance but her face illuminated with fake happiness. Sakura gave a small smirk and laid her head on her desk.

_**Dreaming**_

"_Sakura, keep your head low and act like a little freshman okay. You cannot be found out, get it? This is your chance of freedom. It might not be the best but they ask fewer questions. There aren't very much obstacles," a blonde man explained._

"_Master Minato, what are these 'obstacles'? I mean it is a dirt school!" Sakura asked. Her eyes were sad with grief and guilt._

_The man stroked her cheek softly and told her, "You are much farther ahead than their students so be as patient as possible. You are leaving without your teammates, they will come later. The biggest one is someone you must dodge. He is a teacher that works there."_

"_Kakashi? Is it really him? Is that a good idea placing us in the same school as-"_

"_It is our only choice! Do you want to go to a school he controls? I am not willing to sacrifice y'all to him!"_

"_Okay Master Minato. I'll try to be good…"_

"_That's all I am asking my young Saku." Minato gave his student a small smile and bumped his forehead with hers. "We will not be separated for long. When the other two are healed up and ready, we will be together again as a family we once were."_

"_But it seems so far away Minato da!" Sakura cried. Tears streamed down her creamy cheeks as she thought of being separated from her made family._

_**Awake**_

BRINGGGG!

Sakura's head shot up from her desk as she woke from her memory dream. "Sakura? What class do you have next?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Um….Mrs. Kurenai Yuhi? For art class. Wow, been awhile since I have done any type of art," Sakura answered with a chuckle. Hinata gave her a small smile.

"You use to do art?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, until my freshman year… my dad started to crack down on my work. I took a lot of college classes so this stuff is a piece of cake," Sakura answered. She finally got up to walk with Hinata. The halls were swarmed by hormone raged students. Sakura sweat dropped at the scene. Girls are in groups giggling about the boys. Boys acting cool and nonchalant to their comments of them. She and Hinata moved through the hall hoping to go unnoticed.

"HINATA!" yelled a male. Bothe girls looked at him with surprise. He was smiling like a complete look.

'**Bright blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and whisker scars… Naruto! I don't think Minato thought we would ever meet up with the son he left. Act like you don't notice him!' **the inner self cried.

"Na-Naruto! Please be more quiet," Hinata said. A little red blush came upon the Hyuuga descendent face. The young boy stopped and whimpered a little. "Say hello to Sakura Haruno. This is her first day. She has art with our group too."

"Really? How fun! You know that she has to sit by Gaara?" Naruto smiled. Sakura gave him an in quizzed look. "He had red hair, greenish eyes ya know? He is a bit of a hard head but he is cool when ya get to know him!"

As the three students walked into the art room, Sakura noticed the separation of juniors and seniors. The girl from Sakura and Hinata's English class was with the seniors. She was beside a boy who had similar looks to Hinata herself. Hinata immediately walked over to the junior side that looked at her with open arms. Most of the students sat on the tables not their chairs.

'**That boy has the features as Hinata but he fits the usual Hyuuga act. He watches her like a hawk. I can see why she goes to the group to get away,'** the inner Sakura commented.

"Sakura! Come and meet the group!" Naruto yelled. Sakura turned herself to the junior side of the room. "This is Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Choji, Sai, and Akamaru."

'**Gaara is his name huh? Kankuro is a normal like brown on brown look but the paint on the face is a subject to bring up. Shino has old style glasses and gravity defying hair. Choji is an eater alright. Akamaru is a… hound? Weird… Sai is here. We better straighten him out to make sure he doesn't talk,'** the inner Sakura growled.

"What school you come from Sakura?" Kiba asked cheerfully.

"Reno Academy for the Academically Skilled. It's been awhile Sakura, how is the family? I hear you are the only one right now," Sai answered.

"Not for awhile. It is taking the other two some time because of attitude problems. I am sure they will be happy to see old Sai again," Sakura smiled but her eyes showed her true annoyance. Her pupils silted a little warning Sai to back off. Sai gave her a reassured smile.

"So you are from that snob school huh?" Gaara questioned. His smirk showed his little bit of playful side.

"Snob school yes. I didn't like it much so I was like fuck it I will come to School of Trash," Sakura said sarcastically. The grouped laughed at Sakura's unfearful act to the school bad boy. Gaara keep his smirk in place until an archenemies of his walked into the room. A growl escaped his lips making the group look at the selected person.

'**Pitch black hair, onyx eyes, and broad build. He is an Uchiha! (grrrr) The enemy is even here!'** the inner Sakura growled.

'_We have to stay calm around him'_ Sakura told her protector.

"SASKUE! Over here!" cried a female voice. Sakura looked at the other girl with disgust. She thought anyone who liked an official Uchiha had a brain tumor.

'**Pale blonde hair, explains the stupidity of being around the enemy, and ****pale green eyes. Inoichi Yamanaka's daughter from the looks of it,' **inner Sakura explained.

"Eww, Ino," Sai growled. He had pure hate in his eyes when he looked at the blonde female.

'**Surprisingly, Choji isn't saying anything. He is ****Choza's son. Choza is a business partner of Inoichi too,'** the inner Sakura explained.

"Is she your enemy here Sai? Like Madame Rie?" Sakura questioned.

"More like our Madame Butterfly," Sai answered. Sakura knew of 'Madame Butterfly' more than anyone.

The group all turned back to their little conversation on Sakura's old school. She told them the story assigned to tell. She had a single father and two siblings, she left her old school because they moved and she had no mother.

"Class sit! New kid, up front!" Kurenai ordered. Sakura walked up to the front as ordered. "Name, old school, family, and one hobby."

"Sakura Haruno, I come from Reno Academy for the Academically Skilled. I have a father and two siblings and I like to write," Sakura announced. She looked at the teacher with questions but kept her mouth shut.

"You will sit in the only seat left which is by… Mr. Sabaku no Gaara," Kurenai advised. Sakura walked and took the table seat next to Gaara and waved a little at him. Gaara waved back sarcastically making Sakura stick her tongue out at him. "I have to go to my back office for a phone conference so no work today."

The students swarmed to their previous groups. Soon, the own little art group gathered around Sakura to practically play twenty questions. "What's your schedule?" was her first question.

"Let's see, Math with Mr. Kakashi Hatake, Science with Mr. Jiraiya, and GYM with Mr. GAI? Who names their child GAI? No thought at all!" Sakura answered. The group laughed at her freak out of their teacher Gai.

"We usually skip Mr. Hatake and Mr. Jiraiya's classes since they don't do anything. They mark everyone there and leave the room. So we just hang out around the stores close to the school. You wanna come with us?" Naruto explained.

"Sure," Sakura smiled. The group went on talking about random things that made Sakura zone out.

_**Flashback**_

"Why are you so sad my baby?" a woman asked. Her voice was like sweet honey and her scent was like lavender.

"We aren't gonna-gonna be with each other anymore momma!" the little girl cried.

"Master Minato will be with you. You also have your friends," the mother soothed to her offspring. Her eyes were oddly nonchalant to the crying child.

"But you won't be there!"

"I will too. We will visit," the young woman compromised.

"I am sorry but that is impossible," a bright blonde man corrected from behind. The mother turned around quickly to face the man. Anger raged through the woman in a matter of seconds.

"You can't do this to me! I have to see her!" the woman demanded. She started hitting the man but it did nothing to him. He grabbed her quickly and the woman shook violently. "She needs me!"

"She needs you to stay AWAY! You have already scared her! You were warned like your sister! She lost her child and now you too! Both children are scarred because neither of you cannot control yourselves!" Minato yelled. He pulled her away from the child. "Yoshino is the only smart one here. She willingly gave up her child to take care of you two! Guards!" Men in black suits took the raging woman out of the room. Minato kneeled down to the child and wiped away her tears. "Welcome, Sakura, to a new life."

_**End of Flashback**_

"S~a~k~u~r~a! The bell means we can leave!" Naruto called from the doorway. Sakura looked up to see the group all gathered at the doorway giving her an 'is-she-awake?' look except for Gaara. Always except for Gaara. He had his emotionless mask on but his eyes had a twig of sadness. Sakura blew it off as nothing and gathered her stuff to go off for the day.

**I hope that you like it. Tell me the good and the bad. I tried to be accrute with looks and names as possiable. I tried my best. Comments would be nice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I do not own Naruto.**

**Shadis Mar is my character.**

**Constructive critism is accepted.**

**Have fun.**

_**Chapter 2:**__** The Silver Lining **_

The small group ran to a little café a block away from the school in a matter of minutes. It was like a race to them all. Sakura stopped at the front and looked up at the sign saying **'A Little Place from the Sand'**. She cocked her head and looked at the group with confusion.

"My sister opened up the place after she graduated. She always wanted her little place to remind her of our homeland," Gaara explained.

"Big sis could never get over us moving," Kankuro laughed.

'**So their siblings? This is gonna be F-U-N,' **the inner Sakura mused.

The little group walked into the door with a ding. A girl of just two years older age smiled a groaning hello that changed to a happy yay at the sight of the crew.

"Oh my, who is this little blossom? Don't tell me-" the girl started.

"No, Temari, now this is Sakura Haruno," Gaara explained. Temari smiled at the sight of the girl.

'**Still the four pigtails look huh? I thought Gaara's eyes had an odd similarity. She was at Minato's Demonology seminar a year or two back,' **the inner self explained.

"Hello Temari! I just moved here and I guess I was adopted my first day," Sakura smiled a fake embarrassed smile that even Gaara could believe.

Temari raised an eyebrow and said, "That is surprising. Did Naruto pick you out?"

Before Sakura could get an answer, Gaara stepped in, "Sakura is not a dog. Hinata introduced her to us. She is from-"

"Reno I know. She was at a seminar I went to my senior year," Temari interrupted. Sakura smirked at Temari's own smirk. "What would you like Madame Sakura?"

Sakura sat at one of the bar seats and ordered a Cappuccino. Gaara sat down beside her and the group sat at a huge table. Gaara asked for some fried lizards and looked at Sakura with curiosity. "My sister went to Demonology seminars. Why would you be there?"

"I helped with many seminars. I admit I favored the Demonology ones but I mainly did it for community service. I already finished my hours. I've seen your sister at some. Talk to her a few times."

"She calls you 'Madame'."

"It's an inside joke. She is Lady Temari and I am Madame Sakura. We were making fun of one of the professors," Sakura chuckled. Gaara smirked at her answer to the thought of his sister making a friend. Temari soon served the group of teens in the little coffee shop but didn't dare Gaara X Sakura flirt session. Gaara had his whole attention on the new girl and didn't even worry about his friends in the background.

Temari had to interrupt the cute session of her little brother and old friend to ask on question, "When will the others come? Your father and siblings."

"They will come in a matter of weeks. The others need to prep for the transition more than me. My sister had some bad problems before we left and brother won't come without her," Sakura answered. She had a twinge of anger in her eyes from her interruption.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that brother of yours again. Very as you say stimulating," Temari chuckled. She had to smile at the thought of Sakura's brother. Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow.

'_What does she mean?' _Gaara thought. His thoughts were never to himself. He had someone always listening.

'**She means she has an attraction to the pretty girl's brother,'** something said inside of Gaara's head. It was his demon. The reason why his sister went to all those seminars… Shukaku.

"What is so stimulating about her brother?" Kankuro asked with a smile. Naruto laughed while Hinata shook her head. Choji nudged Shino in a little bit prevy way.

"I wanna know about the sister!" Kiba laughed. The group of boys bust into a giggle fit except for Gaara who was still in the black about it.

'**They think Sakura is hot so they think her sister is too. How off can you be?'** Shukaku complained. The demon face palms brutally.

Sakura blushed and said, "My-my sister isn't someone you mess with." The group gave her a questionable look.

"Her sister had a rep for having a bad girl style. She is known for her temper too. The only person I ever meet to beat myself," Temari explained. The cluster of teenagers' jaws dropped including Gaara's own jaw. Temari's own rep was unstoppable but someone with a worse one seemed unthinkable. Temari had no shame in admitting her defeat. Gaara's eyes peered over to Sakura in wonder if she herself had such strength as her sister. Temari smiled and added, "I heard you use to have one yourself then ya went clean around your freshman year."

"I had to. It was either buckle down or get sent to my mother. Like hell that's gonna happen to me," Sakura smiled. It was a real yet sad. It stuck in Gaara's mind like glue. He did not need a demon to tell him there was a bad past between Sakura and her mother.

Hinata's eyes became sad themselves and she said, "Is a mother that bad?" Shino and Kiba looked at their long time friend in pure sympathy.

"My real mother is. I had a woman back home that I considered a mother who was a good one. There are good ones out there and I think some just can't deal so someone out there sends us someone who is supposed to be the good one. One to save us from insanity," Sakura explained. Hinata's expression went soft.

"Do you think my mother might have been a good one?" Hinata directed towards Sakura.

Sakura gave her a real, sincere smile and answered, "With the usual cold, egoism of Hyuuga, your mother's factors saved you and gave you a great personality. I think she wasn't cold. She probably humble and loved others." An embarrassed blush showed on Hinata's transparent skin and she smiled cheerfully at Sakura's complement.

"Our mother was kind. She loved all three of us. She died giving birth to Gaara but while she was with him she smiled more. She was a happy woman," Temari added.

"My moms rough but I wouldn't have it any other way. She gave me Akamaru and taught us to be a team," Kiba laughed.

"I like Rin more than your mother," Shino said nonchalant like. Kiba smirked and looked at Choji waiting for a comment from his oversized friend.

"I am sure you do," Choji laughed. Shino hit his oldest friend arm playfully.

"Skipping again. I don't care if you do but don't bring my baby cousin into this," Neji growled as he walked through the door of the coffee shop. The group went into immediate defense mode. Temari put up a standard fake smile.

"Hinata comes at her own will!" Naruto yelled. A deep growl came from Naruto's voice.

Hinata wrapped her hands around Naruto's waist and said, "Don't do what you think your gonna do. It is not worth it. We don't want to ruin our hangout too." She had a deep red blush but her voice had order. Neji growled at the sight of what his cousin couldn't see: Naruto was blushing himself. Sakura jumped down from her chair and stood beside Gaara.

"Looks like you already recruited the new girl," a feminine voice from behind commented. It was the Chinese bun girl.

"Go away Tenten!" Kiba growled.

"How about Neji leave. He leaves his little shadow will too," Kankuro fiercely commented.

"That's mean! We don't need to fight here. Neji, it would be smart to leave-" a male voice said from behind. He stopped dead in his tracks and became goggled eyed at the sight of the cheery blossom girl. He speed to her but stopped by Gaara's body.

"Go Rock Lee," Gaara said emotionlessly.

"I cannot greet the new girl? I'm sure anyone would want to meet someone so beautiful," Rock Lee tried to compromise.

"**You sure you want to try**," growled a demonic voice from Gaara. Kankuro immediately grabbed Rock Lee and pushed him towards Neji and Tenten.

Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and had him run outside with her towards the school. His body was easy to pull because it practically went limp. After a little while of running, Sakura had them stop. Gaara looked at her wide eyed like a child about to be scolded.

"You okay?" Sakura asked in between pants.

"I almost went demon mode on you and you ask if I am 'okay'?" Gaara answered sarcastically.

"That weirdo must have really ticked you off then. Usually demons come out when there is a hostile situation or something triggers negative emotions for the holder," Sakura explained. Gaara gave her a look of 'how do you know I have a demon?' look. "Remember I volunteered at seminars. Your sister went to demon ones. I listened also. She mentioned one of her brothers had a demonic problem. Kankuro looks like he his more fearful than feared."

Gaara gave a sigh of relief and went to Sakura. He hugged her making Sakura tense a little. "Thank you for not fearing me or running away," Gaara whispered. Sakura hugged him back tightly.

"You'd be surprised but I have seen worse," Sakura chuckled. She separated from Gaara and looked sad. "It's almost time for gym." She started to walk off, leaving Gaara standing there.

'**You're doing what's right. If you went any further, he would be hurt in many ways. Love is not in the agenda. We have to get ready for the others,'** the inner Sakura advised. The attempt of comfort did not help her though. For once, her inner self could not help this feeling.

**Start of ****Last Period**

Students started to fill up the gym in new clothing picked out for that pacific class. Sakura looked at the group she was with before in sadness. She had to stand in front of a group of teenagers getting evaluated. The teacher made her stand there beside him. It was Sakura's torture. In her mind all she was thinking about was how she left Gaara. The group seemed not to notice the tension between them.

"My youthful students, this is Mrs. Sakura Haruno! She is new here so we must be nice to her! I can have Rock-"

"I am fine. I don't need **his** help," Sakura interrupted. She accidently let a little of her inner out but quickly shut it in.

'**Hehe, this little girl is hiding something,'** a voice in Naruto's head chuckled. He was like Gaara's own demon in many ways but seemed more polite and laid back. He was Kyuubi. Naruto gulped at the fact his new friend was probably keeping secrets from them.

Sakura walked to the bleachers as the rest of the class started to run. **'You're lucky to have a doctor's note so you don't have to work out,'** inner Sakura comforted. She watched all the students talk while running wishing she could talk to Gaara normally again.

"Hi!" a girl said beside Sakura. She was the one earlier that day that called for Uchiha.

"Hi," Sakura said plainly.

"I'm Ino Yakama! Your Sakura right?"

"Yes, I am."

"How's it going for you so far? I see you hanging with Hinata's group of boys."

"It's okay. I do miss my friends back home though."

"Well-"

"INO! Come here! You shouldn't be talking to one of the monsters friends!" a voice from across the gym ordered. Ino immediately jumped up and ran towards the voice. It was Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura's inner self growled deeply at the sight of the cursed boy.

"Sakura, are you okay?" a voice asked. Sakura looked to the edge of the bleachers and saw Hinata looking at her. Hinata looked confused and looked at Sasuke yelling at Ino. "Oh, poor Ino. Back in middle school she use to be very social. Now, she only does is hang around her group. She has a bigger ego too."

"She is being held down by that boy," Sakura added. Hinata just nodded at the comment. Sasuke's face showed pure anger as Ino tried to kiss up. "I couldn't do that."

"I'm glad Naruto isn't like that. He is a sweetheart and encourages me to make friends. He is protective but not overly," Hinata smiled. It was sweet and true. She really did love Naruto. Sakura had a pang of jealousy as she thought of her past. She had to hide relationships especially ones who caught her liking.

"You're…you're lucky Hinata. You can happily admit that you are in love with Naruto," Sakura complemented. Hinata looked at her with a bit of confusion. She wanted to ask why she made the comment but decided it was the best to stay quiet. "I have one question though, what is your relation with Neji? He seems like a very egotistic… ass wipe."

"We are cousins. Our fathers are twins. My father killed a man who tried to kidnap me from our house. The other family demanded my father's head. Neji's father would not have the head of his family, his twin, to die. He took my father's place much to Neji and my father's refusal. Neji blames my father and it didn't help that he just suddenly came home less. Neji and I became close. We were like siblings. He was there when my father dropped me as an heiress and chooses my younger sister. I love him but as long as he is against Naruto I can't be a good sister to him."

"He seems to not be alone. That caterpillar kid and his little shadow, Miss Tenten, seem to be there. Don't worry. No one is alone," Sakura confronted.

"How you so smart?" Hinata asked. She had to cock her head to the side to show her confusion.

"I had to learn fast to survive in this little world," Sakura answered. She closed her eyes and started to remember.

_Flashback_

_A young child stood there holding her scratched up knees in a deep pant. She looked up at the older man drenched in her own sweat from training. Her eyes showed pure intensity for the stamina training. No matter how hard she was pushed the little girl loved the hardcore training. Today was special though. She had her oldest friends and closest of her family._

"_Look at this land children! This will be in your rule one day! First you must be trained to be good leaders. Sakura! __**Blank! Blank!**__" a voice yelled. It was her precious father figure Minato. _

_After he had said her name she had already__ zoned out. She looked at the luscious greenery of the plain lands and the beautiful tree line behind them. The girl looked at her little made up family and herself. She was in tan khakis with a simple white under shirt with no shoes. Her cousin shared the no shoes feature too. Minato said it would toughen up the sole of their feet. Her female cousin had her trademark camo shorts, a black under shirt, and a no sleeved jacket. The male cousin had a green baggy knee length pants and no shirt but had a no sleeved jacket though. Their father figure had just jeans and a pair of sport shoes but like her male cousin had no shirt. She noticed how they blended in with the land. She loved the freshness from their usual city sight of vision._

_Minato gave the children their new adventure, "For four months we will live off of these lands and survive because in the real world you'll need too._

_End of Flashback_

"Sakura… do you miss your home?" Hinata asked. Sakura didn't have to say anything because her eyes showed complete sadness of her homeland.

Thankfully for Sakura the bell rung for her to leave and she was out in a second. She pushed through anyone she could and burst out the doors of her personal hell. When she ran to her car, Sakura fumbled for her keys. She needed to get out of the place that was vent out to ruin her. She liked her new group of friends but she needed to get home and call Minato to ask him when they were coming. When her family was coming to their new home. As Sakura finally found her keys a hand banged on the hood of her '67 Mercury Cougar. She slightly jumped but turned to see Gaara's face.

"What made you leave so fast?" Gaara asked.

"I have to get home. My father is supposed to give me updates on my family coming," Sakura explained quickly. She unlocked her door and jumped in the driver's seat followed by her door shutting.

"Here," Gaara stated to get Sakura's attention. He handed her a piece paper with multiple numbers. "The group wants you to call them if there are any problems."

Sakura smiled and said 'thank you' and turned the key. The car purred perfectly and she took off leaving Gaara in the school parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto is not mine.**

**Have fun!**

_**Chapter 3- Just a Little Longer**_

Sakura opened her door swiftly and rushed to the telephone. She dialed a number she memorized a long time ago. Her heartbeat slowed rapidly at the sound of the first hello. "Minato! Oh, Minato! Tell me y'all are coming home soon! It is so empty here! I am empty without y'all! I am so alone and I am tired of being the only one here! I-"

"Calm down my child. We are all coming soon. It is harder getting out than we thought they are willing to give one up easily than others," Minato explained. He knew he would not give her false hope.

"Oh yeah. To give up such an easy going student isn't as easy as one with such a 'terrible' reputation," Sakura sighed. "Tell them Lady Haruno said, 'I **WANT** my family **NOW.**' They will know of what I speak of."

"I will send out that request. We want to get there too but the little world here is harsh on letting our kind out," Minato laughed.

"There are others here so we need to be safe," Sakura warned her father figure.

"I know, Saku. I have to go to a meeting. Goodbye," Minato said sadly.

"Goodbye, Minato da," Sakura whispered. The phone hung up slowly in reality but in Sakura's mind it was so fast. Too quick for her. Tears erupted from her emerald eyes. She could not hold back the loneliness anymore. She never felt this empty, never so…alone. Her life was always surrounded by the people she knew so well. But now she was truly alone, knowing the secrets she must keep. She can't tell anyone or talk to her cousins about the things she knew. She finally looked up from her self pity party to notice her door still open. She got up and closed it sadly and rested her head against it. The many times she imagined her makeshift family walking through that same door with all smiles and heartfelt hugs. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

A sudden urge of strength flowed through her blood like an adrenaline shot. She picked up her cell phone she hardly used and pulled out the piece of paper that would help her. She called Hinata to set up a time for them to meet up at the coffee shop.

'**Are you willing to get close? We can't afford any problems here!'** the inner self yelled

'_I need human contact. This house…this dungeon is to empty!'_ Sakura fought back. The inner self staid quiet hoping the hour or two of people time was enough.

**An Hour Later**

The group of friends Sakura made that very day cheered as she walked through the door. Kiba, Shino and Choji smiled goofy smiles while Naruto and Kankuro yelled a happy yay. Hinata and Temari smiled warmly and Gaara smirked a little smirk. Sakura gave a soft smile and quiet hello to add to it.

"Did you get to talk to the family?" Gaara asked. He had a worried look on his face that she was gonna start crying.

"Um… yeah. We are just waiting on my brother but it won't last long. My father is pulling strings," Sakura smiled. She was still a little sensitive but she didn't want to be. She took a chair next to Gaara as if it were her chosen spot. He put his arm around the top of her chair and started to talk with the group. Everyone seemed so in tune with each other. She never had that at her old school. It was survive and hope you don't go insane.

_Flashback_

_Every girl wore a white dress shirt with a black vest. They had ebony skirts and matching shoes called flats. On wintery days, they wore leather jackets that didn't help much. The boys wore the same type of shirts and vests but no skirts or flats. They wore ebony dress pants and leather shoes meant for old men. They had blazers instead of jackets._

_Like always there were the rebels. Sakura was one of them along with her siblings, Sai and many others. They hated the rules and were fighters like most but they all had their far share of secrets and the all held each others secrets. Telling them that she was leaving and her siblings were soon to follow was hard. Two seconds after giving the news. Hannibal started to cry and Lone Ranger (obviously his nickname) held her. Alu looked at her sister but didn't say a word. Sakura closed her eyes in hope not to cry but a single tear dropped and opened the door of emotions. Everyone started to cry in that little dorm room Sakura shared with Tia. _

_End of Flashback_

Sakura saw everyone smiling and laughing. _'Would they cry if I left,' _Sakura asked knowing she would get an answer.

'**We won't know until Minato makes us leave,'** the inner self answered sadly. It had been quiet for awhile since the phone call. Sakura looked at Gaara who wore his usual nonchalant mask but there was a twinge of amusement in his eyes. She knew they would cry if he would leave. When she was in her own zoned out moments, a question brought her back to reality.

"What were your friends like Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up to curious stares.

Sakura took a deep sigh and answered, "We were like a family in a way. In a place of privileged and high class, we were the misfits. We found comfort in the similar pasts and life. I remember when Sai left us everyone cried. We feared the worse…our world crumbling. When I had to tell them my siblings and I were leaving, most cried but some couldn't. It seemed that our wrapped reality was escaping but I do hope to see them all again…smiling." Hinata looked as if she was gonna cry and caused Sakura to ask, "Why do you look as if your gonna burst any second, Hinata?"

"How do you not get depressed? Leaving all you love for this place!" Hinata cried.

"First, I did not love that school. My friends yes but that place is a no. Second, I believe for all this bad that has happened good will come soon," Sakura answered. Sakura gave a believable smile that made everyone else smile except Gaara. He knew it was fake like Naruto but he also knew Naruto was putting out a facade like Sakura. What was in them told them Sakura was hiding something big…really big.

"Well, in other news it seems as if we are going to have company," Temari informed. Everyone looked at the door to see Sasuke and Ino walk in with little shadows following him. Sakura examined the group thoroughly and recognized some.

'**Suigetsu Hozuki, his silver hair shows his is related but those purple eyes are those of that woman. He has sharp mouth I bet. Karin, one side straight hair and the other spiked like always. I remember seeing her in the hospital back then. Same matching red hair and red eyes. She was serious case from the rest. She is seriously messed up. And last is Jugo. Kimimaro said he is quiet but deadly when he is hurt no matter what. Kimimaro left so it will help him but I guess it didn't if he is with a Uchiha,'** the inner self explained. Sakura looked harshly at Sasuke as he led Ino away from everyone. He and Ino sat in one booth while the others sat somewhere else.

"So… I hear that the teachers are demanding Tsunade not to let some kids in. They think that the more students the more troubles," Shino stated trying to take the groups attention away from the enemy.

"My siblings are already accepted we are just waiting on paper transitions," Sakura stated. Soon the group was in their world again.

**A few weeks later in GYM…**

Sakura was standing in the middle of the school gym talking to her adopted group and she was completely unaware of the principal.

"And this is our gymnasium and it is pretty well kept compared to anything else," Tsunade explained to two juniors who looked bored. At that sentence, Sakura whirled around to see what she had been waiting what it seemed forever for.

"SOUL! SHIKA!" Sakura yelled that echoed through the room. She rushed to hug her family with pure glee. The two figures smiled happily at their 'siblings' greeting. Students all over the gym looked at them quizzically. "Guys look! Their here their finally here!" Sakura's new friends looked at her like they just got smacked with surprise themselves. None looked securely alike at all. Soul had silver hair with black roots and green eyes that reminded them of Kakashi. 'Shika' had brown mixed with a touch of ebony hair tied back with chestnut eyes. They both scanned the group like Sakura did the first day they meet her. "This is Shadis Mar aka Soul and Shikamaru also know as Shika."

"Saku, Da is at home right now. We were touring and afterwards we get to take you home to meet up. He wants to have dinner tonight," Soul explained. Da was their code word for Minato… only Sakura, Soul, and Shikamaru knew of this.

"Really? Where are we going for dinner?" Sakura asked excited. Her pupils grew big at the thought of the restaurants here.

"Somewhere fancy," Shikamaru answered. He looked lazy and uncaring of what was in front of him. There was a group of teenagers Sakura befriended looking at the group in awe.

"It is good to see you again Shadis Mar, Shikamaru," Sai greeted. The group tensed at Sai's supposive braveness. The new kids looked at him in that I know who you are look but with that smirk that was the jokers. "How was everyone when you left?"

"They were a little off. It's harder the second time you know," Soul answered. Her eyes became dull and her voice became nonchalant.

Sai just nodded and looked at the group and said, "I think we should let Sakura leave with her family. I am sure she misses them and wants to catch up." Hinata opened her mouth to say something but decided to say nothing.

Sakura said her goodbyes and was off home to see her father figure. After a few minuets in the car Solo finally said, "They seem nice. Hyuga girl seemed like she wanted to say something. Is she the Hinata Minato was talking abut? "

"Si! She is so cool! She isn't like the other Hyuugas we know but her cousin is. Did you see Naruto? He looks a lot like Minato da! Kiba is the bomb! Shino is quiet but really smart. Choji is like a teddy bear! Kankuro is a funny perv. And Gaara is…" Sakura quit talking there and blushed a little.

"And Gaara is off limits," Shikamaru ended from the drivers seat. Sakura put her head down in shame. "He is off limits like Temari is to me. You understand, Saku?" Sakura looked at her brother/cousin through the rear view mirror and saw the pain in his eyes.

She knew he was protecting her but someone else had to answer, "**Yes, I know**." Shikamaru looked out the rearview mirror at Sakura's green eyes. He could see the twinge of red swirl in her eyes he always thought were emeralds.

"I am sorry but we should all remember what happened at the Academy. Sai's… sad accident should have been enough evidence. Shadis Mar you should watch out too," Shikamaru sympathized. Shadis Mar looked at him and odd look of question. Shikamaru looked at his cousin beside him with an all knowing look.

"Look the Dungeon!" Sakura called after some silence. The two stopped their glaring war and looked at the house that really should be called a castle. Everything about it screamed cold and empty. It was greatly different their cozy two story back at the school but of course it was the only comfort there too.

"Ugh, why did they pick this place of all places? A small middle class home would have worked not a kage's summer home," Shadis Mar growled. Sakura chuckled at her cousin. She could never forget that she was an aristocrat with the taste for simple things. As the small group walked in, they see their precious guardian on the leading steps to the East and West Wing of the home.

"Minato? What are you doing? I thought you were getting ready," Shadis Mar questioned. She looked at her foster parent with a quizzical that made her look like the adult.

"Well I was then some things came up that are not important anymore so let me get a blazer while you children are getting ready," Minato explained very badly. He quickly rushed to his East Wing to limit further interrogation.

"Let's go upstairs to change and touch up. I can tell you about some girl stuff while Shika goes to change," Sakura told her female cousin. As soon as the two girls were out of ear shot, Sakura began to talk. "I know why Shika is worried about Gaara and trust me I have been thinking about it too but Gaara has a demon as well as us. I think he can understand us. Maybe one day we can-"

"No. We can't tell them. Gaara might have a demon and that demon might have told him to watch out for us. Like Shika said, Sai's accident was proof enough of how others think of us," Shadis Mar explained. Her voice showed obvious signs of hurt. It was hard to tell her cousin no and even harder when it's about a boy she likes.

"If you meet Kiba, you would think the same! He is so you type! He doesn't judge Gaara or Naruto for their demons."

"I said no! It would not matter. When Madame Butterfly found out, she freaked and is now in the Looney bin! Do you want that to happen to your friends? What part of hell raising demons that almost destroyed a whole country do you not understand? People stutter and tremble at their names. Can you do that to them?" Shadis Mar yelled. Suddenly at the doorway, Sakura stooped and looked down. She could not look her cousin in the face in a fear she will cry. Shadis Mar walked over and hugged her cousin gently and said, "We will always be misunderstood but we at least find others like ourselves. You have to stop thinking about telling them. Trust me, it gets easier. Now, let's get ready."

**30 Minuets Later…**

The two girls stopped and examined themselves in the wall covering mirror in their room. Sakura pinned up her short hair letting the bangs drop and frame her face. She had a black dress that went to her knees with a golden dragon wrapping around her petite figure completing her body. She had mascara that brought out her long lashes. The gold eye shadow went with the emerald color of her eyes perfectly. Her matching gold gladiator shoes that went great with her outfit.

Shadis Mar had a fierce red dress on that went with her attitude. The dress had white wings on the back that looked tattered but it went with her dangerous look. The shoes were silver gladiators like her cousin. She, unlike Sakura, let her long hair down. The layers of her hair were defined perfectly. She had white smoky eyes that brought out her forest green eyes. Both girls smiled at the satisfaction for their looks. As they both headed down stairs, their smiles grew wider at their well dressed men.

Minato had styled his usually untamed hair to a likable level. He had an onyx dress shirt with integrate swirls and designs on it. His blazer was a little darker than his shirts. He wore dark denim jeans with some shiny dress shoes. Shikamaru had his hair down and slicked back. He wore a plain white dress shirt with a leather vest. He wore the same type of jeans as Minato but had boots instead of dress shoes.

"Wow they actually look decent," Sakura commented to Shadis Mar with a snicker.

"That's nice to know we can leave with your pleasure maladies," Shikamaru said sarcastically. He stretched out his arm to round up the girls and they headed to the door.

**The Restaurant…**

As they were seated, the group quickly ordered their drinks to get down to business. "So, what is this dinner at one of the most expensive restaurant in town for?" Sakura asked.

"Can't we just have a dinner without an alter motive?" Minato smiled.

"This is our family so no," Sakura answered.

"How are your friends at the school? Shikamaru was telling me some stuff but I didn't get enough information," Minato explained. He stopped to let Sakura answer but he got no response. So he looks up from his menu to see what she was doing but stopped himself from talking to look where her own eyes were locked at. He saw an old man with three young adults with him at their own family. "The Sabaku family. They are my clients at the wards. Do you know them, Sakura?"

"I hang out in the same group as them and of course we all know Temari. Why are they here?" Sakura answered.

"Their father is a multimillionaire in the business world. He asked me to help his youngest years ago," Minato explained.

"Why did he ask you for help?" Shikamaru asked for Sakura. He knew his dear baby cousin liked the boy and if Minato had any hint he would immediately put her on a short leash.

"His son has a demon named Shukaku in him. It's a tailed demon that's kinda like a raccoon but it's not as dangerous as ya'll's own demons. The boy is the heir to his business," Minato said dryly. It was something that bored him.

"I didn't know he had privileged life," Sakura commented. She looked at her friends with sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, real privileged. The kids could say I want and their daddy gives it to them. People think I spoil ya'll but those kids literally don't know what no is. The dad does it because he isn't around much to begin with so he does it to shut them up," Minato laughed.

"Let's just order and leave this shit alone," Shadis Mar growled. Everyone stopped immediately and looked at their forgotten menus.


End file.
